simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Estovakia
The''' New Federal Republic of Erusea', or commonly known as '''New Erusea',''' '''is a country located in Kebir Blue. History The Erusian Exodus There were no Erusians in Kebir Blue before the Erusian exodus. Erusians are an ethnic group originated from Earth. on 1994, when various astronomists on Earth found out about an asteroid that was about to impact their planet, about 50,000 Erusians managed to leave Earth to Kebir Blue by using a space shuttle before the asteroid broke up and impacted their planet on 1999. (with the space shuttle's launch facility as one of the places that had been destroyed by its impact) Before 2045 After the only Erusian space shuttle crash-landed in Kebir Blue, the Erusians had wandered around their newly founded planet. The Erusians were seen by the people who origininated in Kebir Blue as outsiders. Some people in Kebir Blue accused Erusians of being responsible for infiltrating their country's invader's government to make their country's invader invade their country. As a result, there were reports of persecution of Erusians in some of the countries that was invaded. Founding the Erusian Homeland When Erusea ceased to exit on Earth on 2045, most Erusian politicians (alongside with other Erusians) decided to leave Earth for Kebir Blue by using a new space shuttle along with a newly-built launch facility. When the Erusian politicians' space shuttle crash-landed in the continent of Draca Mixor, they had decided to found a new country called "New Erusea". Shortly after its founding, more and more Erusians had immigrated to the newly-formed country that was made for Erusians. Before 3472 From its founding up until the Christmas Revolution, New Erusea had faced invasions, occupations and subjugation from other countries, widespread poverty, shortages of goods, political crises, coup d'états and civil wars. The Christmas Revolution On November 3472, A group of young military officers, who were discontent by their country's conditions, and led by Norman Obecki, had planned to overthrow the current government of New Erusea. The officers (alongside with their followers in the military) had succeeded in overthrowing their government in Christmas day. The coup forces also killed the overthrown president Henry Buranto while he was attempting to escape New Farbanti in a helicopter. After the overthrow, the coup leaders (including Obecki) had established a four-man council. Obecki also appoints whoever in out of the three remaining council members to become the country's new president. Air Force Marshall Gerald Woski, who was one of the council's members, was appointed by Obecki to become the country's new president. The Woski Regime During the early days of Woski's rule, his regime had a tight grip on the country. He banned all opposition parties shortly after he became president. Any opponents are either imprisoned, exiled, sentenced to death or assassinated, anti-government protesters were at the risk of being shot, surveillance of dissidents were rampant, and censorship was common. However, during the country's prosperity, the Erusian government had instituted reforms to grant Erusians some freedom, however the reforms does not include legalizing opposition parties. Joining the Soviet Federation On 3488 a group of diplomats from the Imperial Union of Gaia visited New Farbanti to meet Erusian delegates. The Gaian and Erusian delegates were discussing wether or not New Erusea join the Soviet Federation. Both delegates agreed that the country join the federation. President Woski visited Greenwood City (the capital of the federation) for a welcoming ceremony. The country's integration to the federation at first had mixed reaction for the Erusians. Erusians who opposed the country's integration to the federation hold protests in and around New Farbanti. When the protests became violent, the army was dispatched to suppress it. The protests lasted for two years with its violent suppression. Free Erusea and Operation Fortuna When the Erusian economy suffered a decline in growth in the late 3490s and the early 3500s, some Erusians were discontent at its current state. And in 3500 the discontent Erusians had decided to form a rebel organization called "Free Erusea". Their demands were the resignation of the country's current government and the country's withdrawal from the Soviet Federation. the group was known little from the mainstream until their attempted but failed kidnapping of the Gaian ambassador for New Erusea on July 3501, which was in response of the building of an overseas base for the "Gaian Defence Force" (the armed forces of the Imperial Union of Gaia) in New Erusea. In response to the failed kidnapping, the Erusian government had launched "Operation Fortuna", with the goal of eliminating Free Erusea. The operation was a success with the group's headquarters located on the hills north of New Erusea seized and putting most of the group's members and leaders in custody. However there were reports of some of the groups and members might had escaped or still at large. The Ryott Regime and Joining SovECON On February 3503, when the country's economy still suffering a decline in growth, Woski resigned from the presidency. It was not known whether or not he was fearing protests from the people, or a coup from the military, or both due to the economy's conditions. The Erusian parliament had elected Timothy Ryott to the presidency. On August in the same year, the country had joined SovECON. A common market belonged to the Soviet Federation. Some Erusians were upset when the country joined the common market. The upset Erusians also threatened a general strike if one of their corporations they work at are seized by any enterprises that belonged to the common market. to come